covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Planet Onora
The Constitutional Monarchy of the Planet Onora The Planet Onora is an earth like planet around the size of Mars and a land to water ratio similiar to earth. The Planet has a small moon and orbits around a blue star. The planet has 350 day years and one day lasts for twenty-four earth hours. The planet has lots of forests, some mountians, and large beaches. The planet is also a Constitutional Monarchy. The Old Republic Onora as a nation can trace it's heritage to the Republic of Vulpesylvania located in a mountian valley in the moutians bordering Austia and the Ukrain. The Republic had been a Monarchy until the king was overthrown by the nobles and a Republic of the Nobles was formed with the prince as President. The President moved his people out of Isolation and joined the New League of Nations. It seemed that all would be well until the Peoples Revolutionary Army of Kasca and the Dictator of Tannerland declared war with out provocation. The Republic readied it's armies of pikemen and modified steam cars to defend the nation only to be stuned and shocked by the advanced weaponry and bloody unorganized warfare there opponetnts waged. The President called for aid from the NLN but recieved none. He called desperately for aid and found himself in the middle of a Galatic conflict. As his allies the Vulcans, Martians, Lords, and the citizens of Holy Trek kept the invaders at bay the President shut down all trade and communications with the outside world save for those who had aided his people. A plan was made to move his people to a world in the land of the Lords but a strange turn of events involving an old battlecruser and message from a long dead alliance ended with the people of the republic leaving for a new world. This act, although celebrated at the time, is viewed as the most shamful event in Onora's history. Once called the Great Exudus, it is now called the Great Fleeing. A New World and New King Once the people arived on there new home they named the planet Onora; or Honor, believing this was a chance to regain what they had lost for fleeing. They crowned the President and rightful Prince as King of Onora and wrote a constitution. His first act was to begin building a capital city named Oakenburg and to seperate New Vulpesylvaina from the planets central government. Many of Earths native animials and plants adopted well to the planet and the people have thrived. A New International Face Intregead by the message from a long dead Allaince the King of Onora decided to reseract it by forming the Confederation of Independant Systems. An Alliance held together by friendship and mutural trust to safe guard it's member's security and character. This Allaince eventualy changed it's name to the Confederacy of Independant Systems and has done quite well. The Nation is also a member of INTERPOL and a founding member of the Nations Red Cross. So far the world has yet to initiate any wars and has remained primarily peaceful. Category:Faction nations